blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Team B vs. Team G
Team B vs. Team G is the eleventh fight of the Royal Knights Selection Exam. Pre-Fight As Asta and Langris Vaude are about to clash, Julius Novachrono stops them with his Chrono Stasis spell and tells them that they will have to make some preparation since this is a tournament. Cob Portaport brings Fragil Tormenta, Sekke Bronzazza, Mimosa Vermillion, and Zora Ideale to the battlefield, and Julius explains to everyone how they can win the match. Once released, Asta and Langris rush back to their teammates. Asta apologizes to them since he still wants to take on Langris. Mimosa agrees to help while wondering what is wrong with Langris, while Zora laughs about the situation and agrees to help. Fragil asks what is going on but Langris tells her to shut up. Sekke comments about the tone of Langris' voice and how his magic can help them, but Langris says that Sekke and Fragil are not needed. Langris comments about how Team B are scum and that he will show them how truly special he is. Fight As the match begins, Langris fires a spell at Team B's crystal but Asta easily blocks it. Team B then decides to use the same strategy they used in their first match and start to head towards Team G's crystal location. Langris thinks about how Asta's Anti Magic Weapon can easily cut through the crystal and decides to destroy Team B's crystal before they reach his crystal. Langris launches multiple spells at Team B, but Asta easily blocks them. Asta thinks about how he can easily counter the spells, but their numbers are too overwhelming and is wounded. Mimosa starts to heal Asta, and Langris wonders how long Mimosa can heal Asta before her mana runs out. Langris then comments about how Finral Roulacase is no Magic Knight for being a weakling, and that he is the true Magic Knight. Asta begins to compare Langris with Finral but Langris interrupts Asta and says that Finral is not capable of defeating his enemy. After wounding Asta and damaging Team B's crystal, Langris argues that the winners are the ones in the right, but Asta argues that he will win because Finral acknowledged him. Mimosa continues to heal Asta but notes that her magic cannot keep up and that Asta's body will give out before the crystal is destroyed. Asta thinks about how he can use his black form but cannot use it right away. He decides to call for Zora's help, and the rogue appears with a magic circle to block Langris' spells. The rogue thinks about the situation he is in, and remembers his father Zara. The rogue also remembers the doll that his dad made after him, Zora, and how his dad's comrades had betrayed and killed him. Zora then decides to model himself after the doll his dad made him and takes on the corrupt magic knights. Zora then yells out that someone like Langris is no magic knights, which Langris makes his spell avoid Zora's magic circle and hit him. As Langris's spells hit Zora, a magic circle appears on Zora which shocks everyone. The circle then activates and reflects the spell back. As the spell gets closer to Langris, Langris negates the first spell by firing a second spell at the first. Langris mocks Zora, while also commenting about how he can still get stronger since he is special. Langris also says that he is different from Finral and Zora, while firing another spell at Zora. Asta suddenly appears in his black form and counters Langris's spell. Mimosa goes to heal Zora, which Zora doesn't want it but Mimosa heals him anyway since they are teammates. Langris asks what is Asta form, which Asta comments that it is nothing special be a last ditch from a commoner. Langris then comments about how everyone is a thorn in his side since he is special and that everyone can't stand on the same stage as him. Asta comments about how special Langris is, and how he has always admired people like Langris. Asta also explains how he doesn't want people like Langris to like him, and how the magic knights have gotten stronger to get where they are now. Langris tells Asta to shut up and fires a spell at Asta while also calling him a nothing. Asta says that he will burn the power of a nothing into Langris's memory and counters Langris's spell. Asta then hit Langris, which Langris notices that he can't use his magic. Asta uses Black Meteorite to not only defeat Langris but also destroy Team G's crystal. At the same time, the damage done to Team B's crystal causes it to shatter. The match is declared a tie. Post-Fight Zora stands up and mocks Langris for losing to commoners and questions if anyone will recognize his rank of vice-captain. Zora also points out that Fragil did nothing during the match and, when Sekke tries to talk him down, Zora calls him a show-off pretending to be a Magic Knight. Zora then turns his attention to his teammates, criticizing Asta's belief in the other Knights and Mimosa's freezing up in stressful moments, but also criticizes his own self-reliance. Displeased with the result and exhausted, Asta stumbles and falls, but Magna catches him as other Knights come to the battlefield to support him. References Navigation